


To Dance With Dragons

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Assassination Plot(s), Cunnilingus, F/F, Flashbacks, Halflings, Love at First Sight, Magic Cock, Master/Slave, Mercenaries, Mystery, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma, a human-dragon hybrid, lives her life as a mercenary for hire and is tasked with killing the Queen of the Dark Kingdom at an upcoming ball. While preparing for her newest mission, she stumbles across a beautiful woman bathing in a river and finds herself infatuated. This certainly puts a damper on her plans when she realizes this woman and the Queen are one in the same.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 365





	1. The Tavern

Emma tore into a turkey leg with her fangs, ignoring the looks of disgust being shot her way. She didn’t care what anyone else thought of her. The money she’d paid the barkeep gave her every right to be in the tavern like the rest of the villagers. They could glare at her all they wanted. She was going to enjoy her food and drink in peace.

Or so she thought.

 _“You!”_ shouted an angry man.

Emma ignored him, not knowing (nor caring) if he was addressing her. Once again, he called out from across the tavern.

_“Demon!”_

Emma paused, mid-drink, and set her stein down with a heavy sigh. She turned to face the angry man as he stormed towards her.

“Surely you aren’t talking to _me,”_ she said, hardly disguising the threat.

“Shut your mouth, monster! You don’t belong here!”

Emma laughed. “I paid for my drink like everyone else, and I’ll continue to do so until I’ve had my fill.”

She silently sipped her ale with a smirk, which only added fuel to the fire. The man slapped the drink out of her clawed hand, and it was at this point that Emma had endured enough. She narrowed her serpentine eyes at him.

“I believe you owe me another drink, old man.”

“I don’t owe you a _thing,_ demon! Away with you!”

Emma stood up and placed a hand on the sword at her side. “Call me a demon one more time,” she warned, “I _dare_ you.”

The man scoffed. “What the hell are you, then? A _dragon?”_

A sly smirk crept onto Emma’s lips. “Only half,” she said, “Now, if you don’t fuck off to whatever shithole you crawled out of, I’ll just have to feed you to my father. He’s a dragon, and I imagine he’s _quite_ hungry.”

“Y-You’re bluffing!” cried the man.

Emma folded her arms. “Am I now? Care to find out?”

The man looked like he’d just wet himself and scurried off with his head hung in shame. Emma shook her head and reached down to retrieve her stein.

“Pitiful. Bastard didn’t even buy me a new drink.”

She sat back down and continued eating her turkey leg when a man in a green cloak came to sit next to her.

“Half dragon, you say? You wouldn’t be the one they call _Emma,_ would you?”

Emma eyed the hooded man suspiciously from her peripheral. “Who wants to know?”

“Someone willing to pay a hefty price for your silence.”

“Buy me a drink and I’m all ears.”

“Very well.” The hooded man paid for Emma’s drink and she listened intently to what he had to say. “Her Majesty is hosting a ball at the palace in two days’ time, for all the noble families. The people grow tired of her reign. It is time to seat a proper king upon the throne, one that will lead the Dark Kingdom back into the light.”

Emma smiled. “You wish for me to _take care_ of her?”

“I trust that won’t be too much for you?”

“I suppose not.” Emma took a slow sip of her ale. “It’s just a bigger target than I’m used to.”

“Name your price, halfling, and it’s yours.”

Emma stiffened. “I’ll take ten-thousand gold pieces, and don’t _ever_ call me ‘halfling’ again.”

“Apologies. I was under the impression your kind preferred the term.”

“I have no _kind,”_ Emma hissed, “There is me and _only me.”_

The hooded man smiled. “Are you going to feed me to your father, as well?”

Emma sighed and shook her head. “I really was bluffing,” she told him quietly, “I never knew my parents. I don’t know which of them was the dragon. They abandoned me in the woods, no doubt to die, but look where _that_ went.”

“I’ll have your money tomorrow night,” said the hooded man, “Where shall we meet?”

“The woods,” said Emma, “near the old well.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

As Emma was plotting how best to eliminate the Queen, she found herself pacing the woods to help clear her mind. It usually helped, but not this time, for one reason or another. She eventually came upon the river and stared at her reflection. Green, serpentine eyes stared back at her. If only she’d been blessed with human eyes. Maybe then people wouldn’t be so quick to fear her. Hiding her wings was relatively simple, albeit uncomfortable, and her claws were less noticeable. At least she didn’t have horns. She sighed heavily, pausing when she heard a sound unlike any other.

Someone was singing, and the sound didn’t seem too far away. Emma crept behind the bushes and peered out to find a dark-haired woman bathing in the river, singing a breathtaking hymn in a language she didn’t recognize. It was truly a beautiful melody, but not nearly as beautiful as the songstress herself. Emma was entranced by the woman. Who was she? _What_ was she? A faerie? A siren? A Goddess, perhaps?

Emma supposed it didn’t truly matter. What _did_ matter was that she was smitten with the bathing beauty, easily the most captivating woman she’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. But how could someone so alluring ever want anyone as grotesque as her, a monstrous halfling? The thought became too painful, and Emma fled swiftly and silently through the forest to continue plotting the assassination.

She found it impossible, however, as her mind was completely clouded by desire. All she could think about was how much she wanted to take the woman as her mate and rut until dawn. She bit her lip as a rush of wet heat pooled between her thighs. There was only one way to rid herself of this urge.

* * *

She was currently holding the barrel up and letting the ale flow freely into her mouth while the other patrons cheered her on.

_“Chug! Chug! Chug!”_

The only one not chanting was the angry man from before. He was sitting in the back of the tavern with his arms folded and a deep frown on his reddened face.

“Damn halfling,” he muttered, “drinking up all the ale.”

Finally, Emma swallowed the last of the ale and threw down the barrel while the crowd continued to cheer.

“How do you do it?!” someone demanded, “How is it even possible?!”

Emma, red in the face, laughed as she struggled to stay upright. “Lots— Lots of practice,” she slurred, “and by practice, I mean lots of drinking.” She rubbed her eyes as her vision started to blur. “I gotta go now,” she said, “I have, uh, _things_ to do, you know? I think I’m gonna go and get laid tonight.”

Awkward silence fell over the tavern as Emma stumbled out the door and into the street, where she collapsed.

_“I’m okay!”_

* * *

“Here,” said the soothsayer, “Just drink this and you should be fine.”

Emma took the vial and smelled it. “Hm. Smells like spiced apples.” She downed it all at once and returned the glass vial to the old man. “Thank you, soothsayer. You’re a life-saver.”

The old man extended his hand. “That’ll be one piece of silver.”

Emma paid him and left the hut to meet the hooded man at the well. By the time she got there, she no longer felt like her skull had been split open, and her mind was crystal-clear.

Within an hour, the hooded man arrived with a leather bag that he was quick to hand over.

“Here,” he said, “Ten-thousand, as promised.”

Emma smiled. “Pleasure doing business with you, sir.” She put the money in her satchel. “So,” she said, “how would you suggest I get into this ball? I’m the furthest thing from a noble.”

The man pulled back his hood. “You’ll be accompanying me,” he said, “My name is Sir Robert of Locksley, and tonight, you will be my _darling wife,_ Lady Elspeth.”

Emma arched an eyebrow. “Seriously? _Elspeth?”_

“There are lots of noble women named Elspeth. It’s certainly more distinguished than _Emma.”_

Emma frowned. “I think my name’s extremely distinguished, thank you very much.”

The man just laughed. “Whatever. We need to find you a proper dress for the ball. You can’t waltz in looking like, well, like _you.”_

“Ugh, I’m already wishing I hadn’t agreed to this. I _hate_ dresses.”

“It’s just for a few hours. By the end of the night, the Queen will be taken care of, and you will be free to do as you please.”

Oh, if only it were that easy.


	2. The Ball

Emma and Robert walked into the ballroom, arm in arm, bearing the same plastic smiles as everyone else in attendance. Once they were inside, they made their way over to the banquet table to mingle with the other nobles.

“Thank the Gods, there’s wine here,” Emma whispered through clenched teeth.

“Absolutely not,” Robert uttered, “I’ve seen how you drink. You’ll ruin everything.”

“Well forgive me for wanting to take the edge off. I can hardly breathe in this corset.”

“Deal with it and act like a bloody noble.”

Emma was wearing a bone-crushing red dress and a veil of black lace to make her serpentine eyes less noticeable. Under her dress was her sword, strapped securely to her leg, and she had a small dagger hidden away in her sleeve.

“Ah, Robert,” said one of the noblemen, “It’s good to see you again, old friend!”

“And you, Gaston.”

“Who is this lovely dame?”

Robert forced a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “This is my new wife, _Elspeth.”_

“You’re a lucky man. She’s quite a beauty.”

“Yes, thank you, Gaston.”

Emma was fuming, but didn’t say a word, just as this ‘Gaston’ wasn’t actually speaking to her despite her being just feet away.

“I, too, have a wife,” said Gaston. He turned to the brunette in the lovely yellow dress next to the table. “Darling, come say hello.”

The brunette offered a timid but polite ‘hello,’ which Gaston seemed to find amusing.

“This is Belle,” he said, “She’s Sir Maurice’s daughter.”

“Ah, Maurice,” said Robert, “How is he?”

“Quite well, sir,” said Belle, “Thank you for asking.”

Robert nodded. “I’m happy to hear it.” He turned to Emma. “This is Elspeth. We’ve only been married a month now, but I’d say we’re a perfect match. Elspeth, dear, why don’t you go and mingle? Meet the other guests. I wish to speak with Gaston.”

“Of course,” Emma said, barely disguising her bitterness, _“darling.”_

She turned and walked off to see if there was any other alcohol, not wanting to sneak past Robert to get her hands on the wine. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a servant with a glass of— _something—_ on a silver platter.

“Excuse me,” she said, “What sort of drink is that?”

The servant seemed taken aback by her question, but didn’t dare speak his mind.

“Champagne, my lady.”

He offered it to her, and she thanked him as she took it. He blinked in surprise when he saw her down the entire glass in less than a second, but again, he didn’t say a word. Again, Emma thanked the man and placed the glass back onto the platter without thinking. The servant exchanged puzzled glances with one of his peers nearby and gave a subtle shrug.

Emma continued to wander the ballroom until she was approached by a man with pale eyes and a kind smile.

“Hello,” he said, “I’m afraid I haven’t seen you around here before. My name is August, and you are?”

“Elspeth,” Emma told him, “Sir Robert’s wife.”

There was mild disappointment in August’s eyes, but he maintained a smile that almost seemed genuine. Still, he extended a hand to her.

“I don’t mean to be too forward, Lady Elspeth, and I wouldn’t want to offend your husband, but may I have this dance?”

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” said Emma, “and neither will I.” She placed her gloved hand in his and they began to dance slowly, or at least, August did. “Sorry,” she whispered, “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Then why accept?”

“I didn’t want to be rude.”

August chuckled. “I suppose that’s as good a reason as any.”

Everyone in the room paused and turned to face the archway as the Herald blew his trumpet.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Her Majesty, Queen Regina.”

A woman in an elegant black dress stepped into the ballroom and Emma felt her heart sink. It was the Queen. Her target. This was the infamous Queen Regina, the bathing beauty who had— quite literally— taken her breath away.

And she was supposed to end the woman’s life.

“Lady Elspeth?” August asked quietly, “Are you alright? You seem a bit pale.”

Emma felt like she was having a panic attack. “Gods,” she whispered, staring deep into the man’s concerned eyes, “August, I need to tell you something.”

“Oh? Alright. I’m all-ears.”

“I’m not really Robert’s wife.”

August frowned in confusion. “What? Then why—”

“Please, just listen. He made me accompany him here so as to not seem suspicious,” Emma rasped, “He’s going to kill the Queen. We need to stop him before it’s too late.”

“O-Of course,” August said quickly, walking at a casual pace so as to not draw attention as he approached the Herald.

The man seemed mildly irritated by his presence, though remained cordial. “Hello, sir,” said the Herald, “What can I do for you?”

“You need to get Her Majesty out of here at once.”

The Herald frowned. “What are you saying? Are you _threatening_ the Queen?”

“No, no, it’s Sir Robert. I’ve just learned he is an assassin. He may strike at any moment. Please sir, I beg of you, save the Queen.”

“Y-Yes, right away,” the Herald said frantically. He went off to look for the Queen and found her speaking with King Midas of the neighboring kingdom. “Apologies for the interruption, Your Majesties,” he said, “but I have just been informed that Sir Robert is an assassin seeking to end Her Majesty’s life.”

To say that the Queen was furious would be an understatement, but behind all that rage was sheer terror.

“Guards!” she snapped, “Restrain Sir Robert!”

 _“Yes, my Queen!”_ said the two guards.

They rushed towards Robert as he was busy tuning out Gaston’s endless ramblings and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there.

“What is the meaning of this?!” he shouted, “What have I done to deserve such treatment?!”

 _“Plotting to end your Queen’s life,”_ said the woman in question as she stormed over to him, “Have you anything to say for yourself, Sir Robert? If that’s even your _true name.”_

Robert glared daggers at her as the guards hoisted him up, holding his arms firmly behind his back.

“It’s true!” he confessed, “But I do not act alone! You will find that Lady Elspeth, or should I say, _Emma,_ is just as guilty! If I go down for this, then so does she!”

The Queen turned and locked eyes with the speechless blonde in the red dress. “Arrest them both!” she declared, “Take them to the dungeon! I shall decide their fates within the hour!”

* * *

Emma and Robert glared at each other from their respective cells.

“Why the hell did you rat me out?!” Robert shouted, “We made a deal! I gave you the money!”

“I saw her in the river yesterday, alright?!” Emma snapped.

Robert’s frown deepened. _“What?”_

Emma let out a heavy sigh. “Yesterday,” she said slowly, “I saw her. Bathing. In the river. I— I’d never seen anyone so beautiful. It only _just_ occurred to me that the woman I saw was the _fucking_ Queen! So forgive me if I wanted to spare myself the guilt!”

“Oh, so you thought you would just ruin _everything_ because of some childish crush?! Do you _honestly_ think you have a chance with her?” Robert mocked, “The fate of the kingdom was in our hands, Emma! And now look where we are! She’s going to kill us both, can’t you see that?!”

Emma folded her arms. “I honestly don’t care if I live or die. I’ve never had the guts to end my miserable existence. At least now I can go out with a bang— just not the kind I had hoped for.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “How juvenile,” he muttered, “Can’t you, I don’t know, breathe fire or something?”

“Maybe if I had some ale.”

“What? What’s ale got to do with it?”

“Don’t you know _anything?_ Dragons breathe fire. I’m only half dragon, so that ability’s not as strong for me. The ale makes me, well, _flammable.”_

“Oh, so you’re _not_ just a useless drunk? Good to know!”

Emma frowned. “Don’t judge me, _Robert.”_ She tore off her veil and tossed her gloves away to tap her claws against the bars.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Tapping out a code.”

 _“What?_ For who?” Robert deadpanned.

“The rats, obviously. I bet they could get us out of this dump.”

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re insane,” he muttered, standing up abruptly, “You are absolutely _fucking_ insane! Do you hear yourself, halfling?! Do you?!”

Emma bared her fangs at him. “Don’t,” she warned.

“Don’t _what?_ Call you a halfling? That’s what you are, isn’t it? A filthy, useless, back-stabbing, halfling degenerate who can’t hold her liquor no matter how much she drinks!”

 _“SHUT UP!”_ Emma screamed.

As she did, fire erupted from her lips and scorched the bars, but only for a second. It wasn’t enough to singe them completely. Just then, the guards came storming into the dungeon in a panic.

“What the hell’s going on down here?!” one of them shouted.

Before Emma or Robert could respond, a plume of purple smoke appeared, bringing the Queen with it.

“Oh, I think it’s _quite_ clear,” she said, maintaining an unnervingly-calm demeanor, “The woman isn’t entirely human. Based on what I just witnessed in my mirror, I would say _Emma_ here will be very useful to me alive.” She turned to Robert with a frown. “As for you,” she continued, “You will be brought to the courtyard at sunrise and left at the mercy of the Executioner. Make peace with your Gods, whoever they may be, and whoever _you_ are.”

She turned to leave, but not before pausing to give Emma a once-over. A faint smile tugged at her painted lips. “Have the maids clean her up and bring her to my chamber. There is _much_ we have to discuss.”

The guards nodded. _“Yes, Your Majesty,”_ they said in unison.


	3. The Queen

Emma’s sword and dagger were laid out on the table before the Queen.

“We’ve confiscated these from the woman, Your Majesty,” said the guard, “What shall we do with them?”

The Queen was silent for a moment. “Leave them,” she said, “I will deal with this personally.”

The guard bowed his head. “Yes, my Queen.”

The Queen gathered up the weapons waved her hand, transporting herself up to her bedchamber. Once there, she went to her vanity mirror and the Genie’s face appeared.

“Hello, Your Majesty. How may I be of service?”

“Show me the prisoner.”

“Which one, Majesty?”

“The woman.”

The Genie’s face faded away and the blonde appeared in his place, not knowing she was being watched. Emma was resisting as the maids attempted to scrub her wings down with a soapy brush.

“No!” she hissed, “Do _not_ touch my wings!”

The maids left them alone, but continued scrubbing the rest of her until her skin felt raw. She was completely humiliated, having never been naked in front of others before. She felt exposed. Vulnerable. It didn’t help that she was lacking her sword and dagger, her only real possessions.

There was desire in the Queen’s eyes as she took in the sight. Long, golden hair, pale skin, and perfect breasts. She noted the blonde’s sea-green eyes and their serpent-like nature. What really drew her attention was the deep purple wings and the patches of dark scales on the woman’s shoulders and limbs. She had heard of dragons and humans having children, though she’d never seen the result. A smile graced her lips.

“Beautiful,” she murmured.

Seeing one of the maids come towards her with a steel file, Emma’s eyes grew wide and she drove her hands into the warm water.

“No! You’re not filing my claws!”

“We can’t have you injuring the Queen.”

“I would do no such thing!” Emma snapped.

“You tried to kill her, _monster!”_

Emma glowered at the old woman. “Call me a monster again,” she warned, “See what happens! I _dare_ you!”

The Queen frowned as she watched this. With a flick of her wrist, the file vanished from the maid’s hand and reappeared in her own as she transported herself to the washroom. Everyone, including Emma, gasped at the abrupt entrance.

Seeing the Queen here before her, while she was stark-naked, left Emma feeling uncomfortably aroused.

“Y-Your Majesty?” asked one of the maids, “How may we be of service?”

“Did I _ask_ you to file this woman’s claws?”

“No, my Queen, but—”

“No. I did _not,”_ said the Queen, “so you should not have attempted it. If I wanted this, I’d have said so.” Her face softened a bit when she locked eyes with Emma. “Get her dried off,” she said, “and give her a robe.”

“Do you not wish for her to be properly dressed, Your Majesty?”

“As I said, give her a robe,” the Queen repeated, “and have the guards bring her up to my chamber.”

The maids exchanged uncomfortable glances. _“Yes, my Queen,”_ they said in unison.

* * *

Emma soon found herself being ushered up the stairs to the Queen’s bedchamber by a pair of guards, and though she probably should have been, she was not afraid. She suspected the Queen was not going to execute her. Why else would all this have been necessary? Still, her heart was pounding like thunder, more so out of pure nervousness. She bit her lip when one of the guards knocked on the door, and it opened on its own, most likely with the aid of magic. The guards brought her inside and she was amazed by what she saw.

Candles were flickering all about the room. There was fire crackling within the mantel. Fire had always calmed her, be it the sight, the sound, or even the smell. The Queen stepped out from an adjacent room and smiled faintly when she saw Emma. She glanced momentarily at the guards.

“Leave us,” she said, and they did.

Once they were gone, she closed and locked the door with her magic. She looked Emma up at down with a pleased smile.

“My, my, aren’t you something?” she purred, “What’s your name?”

“Emma,” rasped the blonde.

“And what a lovely name it is, _Em-ma.”_

Hearing her name on the brunette’s lips left a rush of heat pooling between her clenched thighs. The Queen seemed to sense this.

“You _are_ smitten with me, aren’t you?”

Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “I— how did you—”

The Queen chuckled. “I’ve been watching you,” she said, gesturing to the vanity, “through my mirror. I heard what you said in the dungeon.” She reached up and caressed Emma’s face gently. “You saw me down at the river yesterday. It was only fair that I watched you bathe, as well. You can never tell anyone else about that. I was not supposed to leave the palace, but I find that bathing in the river is a very freeing experience. The people here would never understand.”

Emma was unsure what to say, so she just nodded. Her mind was racing with all sorts of depraved thoughts as the Queen’s hands cupped her reddened face.

“You want me, don’t you?” murmured the brunette, “You want to make love to me.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. _“Make love?”_

The Queen brought her lips to the blonde’s ear. “You want to throw me down and ravish me, like a wild beast. Am I wrong?”

A shaky breath escaped Emma. “You’re— You’re not wrong,” she whispered.

“That’s good, then,” said the Queen, “because I’ve decided to make you my slave.”

Emma’s pained silence spoke louder than words ever could.

“Would you rather be executed like ‘Sir Robert?’”

“Kill me, don’t kill me, I don’t care either way,” said Emma, “but I will be no one’s slave.” She reached up and placed her hand over the Queen’s. “Because you are the Queen, and because you are so incredibly beautiful, I will do whatever you ask of me— but you will not take away my freedom.”

There was fire in the Queen’s eyes, and though she should have been, she was not angry.

“My, aren’t you bold? Such insolence. I could cut out your tongue, if I wanted to.”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

“What if I ordered you to cut it out yourself?”

Emma smiled. “Ordered? No. If you simply asked me, I might consider the possibility.”

Without warning, the Queen slammed her lips against Emma in a searing kiss. She slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth in a show of dominance, but soon found that she was no match for the halfling’s tongue. She pulled away, and they were both left panting.

“And if I asked you to strip?”

Emma pulled her robe away wordlessly, spreading her wings in her own display of dominance. Her breasts heaved with every slow breath, and her heart began beating faster when she saw the Queen study her nude form with half-lidded eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” the brunette whispered.

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _“What?_ You can’t possibly mean that.”

“Oh, I do,” the Queen assured, “Has no one ever told you that before?”

Emma shook her head. “No. Never. I’m a hideous monster with no chance of happiness.”

“Oh, Emma, no. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Emma could always tell when a person was lying, and though she desperately wanted to believe the Queen was just being facetious, she knew that wasn’t the case. The Queen’s words rang true in her mind, and she was left feeling conflicted.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I do,” Emma said quietly, “It’s just difficult to accept that anyone— least of all _the Queen—_ would find me even remotely attractive.”

“Well, we’re just going to have to change that, aren’t we?”

The Queen waved her hand, rendering herself equally-naked, and she felt desire course through her veins as Emma’s eyes raked her body.

“Am I as beautiful as you remember, _Em-ma?”_

Emma suddenly found it difficult to breathe. “Yes,” she rasped, “You are the most beautiful woman in all the realms. You are a _Goddess,_ and I don’t deserve you.”

The Queen placed her hands on Emma’s hips and moved so that they were flush against one another. A smile graced her painted lips and she not-so-subtly used magic to conjure leather cuffs onto Emma’s wrists.

“If you truly think me a Goddess,” she husked, “then come and worship me.”


	4. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Cunnilingus and magic cock.

The Queen guided Emma towards the bed with a knowing smile. “Have you ever pleased a woman before?”

“Never,” Emma whispered, “I’ve never had any desire to mate with anyone— that is, until I saw _you.”_

This left the Queen stunned. “Is that so? Well, I’m flattered.” She placed a hand on Emma’s chest, feeling the blonde’s heart fluttering within, and she smiled. “How would you like to taste my _forbidden fruit?”_

* * *

Emma slid her tongue through the slick folds of the Queen’s labia, making the brunette moan while grabbing blindly at her hair.

 _“Em-ma,”_ the Queen said with a blissful sigh, “Gods, _yes.”_

She shuddered uncontrollably when she felt Emma’s tongue push its way inside and bit her lip to stifle her cry of pleasure. She let out a soft gasp instead and tangled her fingers in the blonde’s hair. Stars were bursting behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut. Her hips rocked sporadically against Emma’s face.

“Oh, _Emma,”_ she breathed.

Emma’s clawed hands came to rest upon the Queen’s thighs, spreading them farther apart so she could have better access to this sweet prize before her. She didn’t exactly like having leather cuffs on her wrists, but she supposed it was a fair price to pay for getting the opportunity to mate with the Queen.

“Gods!” cried the Queen.

Just then, without warning, Emma felt a warm wetness spill onto her lips and tongue. She hummed in satisfaction as she reveled in the sweet taste. Hearing the wanton moan that escaped the Queen made her heart skip a beat. She lifted her head and locked eyes with the brunette, who pulled at her hair, and she climbed up so that the Queen could pull her into another hungry kiss.

The Queen moaned as she tasted her own arousal on Emma’s lips. “And you truly expect me to believe you’ve never done this before?” she teased.

“I haven’t,” said Emma, “but now I look forward to the next time.”

“If I were to let you go free, would you go and make the barmaids scream your name?”

Emma shook her head. “No. All I want is _you._ I can’t explain it, but you’re the only person I’ve ever felt attracted to. I want to mate with you so badly.”

“You forget that you are my slave. It is _I_ who will have my way with _you.”_

Emma smiled. “If you say so.”

“You would question me in such a way?”

“If you wish for me to be your sexual slave, I can play along, but I will continue to maintain my freedom,” said Emma, “Now I simply need to figure out how to mate with you. This would be so much easier if I were male.”

A sly grin crept onto the Queen’s lips. “There’s no need for that,” she said, “I know a little spell that can make this whole thing much more enjoyable for both of us.”

Emma arched an eyebrow. “And what might _that_ be?”

She gasped and frowned when she felt a strange sensation overwhelm her and looked down to find a cock between her legs.

“W-What? How is this possible?”

“Just a touch of magic,” said the Queen, “I assure you, it’s only temporary.”

 _“How_ temporary?” Emma asked skeptically.

“Three hours.”

“I— I guess that’s not so terrible. It’s just so _strange.”_

Emma sucked in a breath when the Queen’s fingers hooked around the shaft, and it became hard almost immediately. She bit her lip so as to keep herself from moaning, but her efforts were in vain.

“Does that feel good?” the Queen purred.

 _“Gods, yes,”_ Emma breathed.

“Wonderful.”

* * *

Emma was leaning back on a mountain of pillows so as to prevent her wings being crushed, but that was the least of her concerns. Her mouth was agape and drool was beginning to slide down her chin as she watched the Queen ride her like a prized steed. She could feel the wet warmth of the Queen’s cunt pulsing and clenching around her, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Her hands were firm on the brunette’s hips as they rocked against her. Seeing the Queen’s breasts bounce with every swift movement made her feel as though she was in Paradise.

She felt uncomfortable, however, when a pair of chains descended from the ceiling and hooked themselves to her leather cuffs, holing her arms above her head. She frowned and tried to break free, but the chains were too strong, even for her.

“What is this?” she asked, suddenly on-edge, “Why are you doing this to me?”

The Queen cupped her face and pulled her into a hungry kiss. “Because, my dear, you need to learn who it is you belong to.”

“I told you, I belong to no one. I am a free spirit.”

The Queen laughed softly and silenced Emma by squeezing her inner-muscles around the throbbing shaft. Emma let out an involuntary moan, which drove the Queen towards another earth-shattering climax. She placed her hands onto Emma’s abdomen, letting her fingers tease the edge between pale skin and dark scales, and increased her pace.

“I’ve often been told I’m an excellent rider,” she husked, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Emma said nothing and just leaned her head back with a soft sigh of pleasure. Despite the discomfort in her wrists, she was genuinely enjoying this. She hissed in pain when she felt the Queen pinch her nipples, though she quickly realized how much she loved the sensation. Again, she sighed when the Queen’s thumbs slide across her stiff nipples in an attempt to soothe them.

“Do you like that, _Em-ma?”_

Emma groaned. “Yes.”

“Yes, _what?”_

“Yes,” Emma said with a soft sigh, _“my Queen.”_

The Queen smiled. “Good girl.”


	5. The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death, but it's not either of our lovely ladies!

Emma climbed out of bed and went out on the balcony to stretch her arms and wings. She was stark naked, and she no longer cared who saw her. She supposed mating with the Queen had given her a massive boost in confidence. She was happy to see that the spell had worn off, and her body was back to normal. A smile graced her lips as she watched the sun peek out at her from beyond the horizon.

“I see you,” she murmured.

_“Emma!”_

The Queen’s voice pulled her from her trance and she turned to find the brunette storming towards her.

“Yes?”

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“Watching the sunrise,” Emma said matter-of-factly, “Why?”

“You’re naked!”

“Yes, and?”

“I don’t mind you stepping out to admire the sun, but at least put some clothes on first!”

Emma shrugged. “Alright.” She placed her hands on her hips. “If only I still had my leather. I was perfectly content with my tight pants until that asshole made me put on a dress.”

The Queen chuckled. “You like leather, do you?” She subtly flicked her wrist and gestured to the wardrobe. “Why don’t you go take a look?”

Intrigued, Emma padded over to the wardrobe and opened it up to find it full of various leather vests, pants and boots.

“Oh _wow._ These are perfect. Thank you so much.”

The Queen couldn’t help but smile. “You’re quite welcome,” she said, “but don’t think for a second that you’re a free woman. I’m simply spoiling my new slave.”

Emma regarded the brunette over her shoulder with an arched eyebrow, but chuckled softly and shook her head.

“You confuse me, Your Majesty.”

“Do I now? And why is that?”

“You keep behaving as though this is a game. You haven’t even punished me for what I did.”

“You didn’t do _anything,_ Emma,” said the Queen, “You were hired to kill me, and yet, you were the one who saved my life. That’s why you’re still alive.”

“Then why try to make me a slave?”

“Because,” said the brunette, “if I didn’t give you some sort of punishment, I’d be seen as weak. I would lose the respect I’ve worked so hard to earn. Do you know how difficult it is, trying to run a kingdom without a King?”

“I— I guess I never thought of it like that,” Emma said, scratching her head awkwardly.

The Queen gave a curt nod. “And now you have.” She eyed Emma up and down with a pleased smile. “As much as I’ve enjoyed ogling your perfect body, I need you to get dressed.”

“What for?”

“The _execution,_ Emma,” the Queen deadpanned, “Has it slipped your mind already?”

“Forgive me. My mind is still in a bit of a haze,” Emma said with a smile, “You really did a number on me last night.”

She opted to wear black rather than brown, especially since she was about to watch a man die. She gasped when she felt the clothes vanish from her hands, only to reappear securely on her body. Turning to face the Queen, she found the woman smiling almost fondly at her.

“I thought you might like some assistance,” said the brunette.

Emma nodded. “Thank you. You’ll have to teach me that sometime.”

The Queen chuckled. “Unlikely. I can’t have you turning against me.”

“If I wanted to do that, I’d have done it by now,” Emma told her, “You are not my enemy, Your Majesty. On the contrary, I’d like to be your friend.”

“After last night?” asked the Queen, “I don’t think we can ever _just_ be friends.”

Emma laughed. “You’ve got me, there.”

The Queen folded her arms. “Tell me something, Emma.”

“Alright. What do you want to know?”

“Are you not the least bit bothered that you’re about to watch a man die?”

Emma was silent for a moment. “No,” she said, “I’ve killed dozens of men before.”

“What about women?”

“A handful,” Emma said quietly, “but never children. Children tend not to fear me. They are more curious than anything else.”

“How does it feel to kill someone?”

“How does it _feel?”_ Emma shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. It’s always been a job, never anything personal. Killing them with my sword made it easier. No blood on my hands. Quick, precise, _almost painless.”_

“And is that how you would have killed me?”

“Before I knew who you were? Yes.”

The Queen hesitated. “Do you love me, Emma?”

“I’ve never loved anyone before,” said Emma, “and no one’s ever loved me, but if that’s what this pleasant feeling in my chest is, then yes.” She stepped towards the Queen with a smile. “Is this your way of saying you have feelings for me?”

“I don’t know yet,” said the Queen, “Come. We will discuss this later.”

Emma’s smile only widened. “Yes, my Queen.”

* * *

With the sharp blade hanging ominously above, Robert was increasingly on-edge. His eyes darted around for any sign of the Queen, and his heart sank when he saw her sitting upon the dais with Emma standing by her side, smirking at him. Rage overcame him in that moment, and he had his jaw clenched so tightly that his teeth nearly shattered.

“Regina!” he shouted, “You’ll burn for this! You and that filthy _halfling!”_

Emma’s fists tightened and she took a step forward, but the Queen placed a hand on he arm, stopping her.

“Don’t,” the Queen said softly.

“But—”

_“Not yet.”_

Emma was pleasantly taken aback by this and gave a small nod. “Yes, my Queen.”

The Queen stood up and locked eyes with Robert. “Have you any last words?” she asked him, “Perhaps you would like to name your co-conspirators? Give an explanation for your heinous actions? Or maybe you wish to tell us your _real_ name?”

“Burn in Hell, _witch!”_ shouted Robert.

“So be it.”

The Queen looked to the Executioner and nodded. The blade came down swiftly, but just before it could pierce Robert’s neck, it transformed into hot oil. Robert frowned and tried to turn his head, and the crowd was murmuring amongst themselves in confusion.

“What is this?!” he demanded.

“I have decided that the guillotine is too lenient a punishment for you,” said the Queen, “Too merciful!” She turned to Emma and nodded.

The blonde didn’t hesitate to jump down from the dais and storm towards the terrified man, still mounted to the guillotine.

“Emma!” cried Robert, “Wait! Please, have mercy!”

Emma narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs at him. “Oh, so it’s Emma now, is it? I thought I was just a _filthy halfling!”_

“Please, we can work this out! Don’t kill me! I don’t know what she promised you, but—”

“And you never will,” Emma hissed, “Good _fucking_ riddance, you bastard.”

She took a slow, deep breath before engulfing the would-be assassin in flames as they erupted from her throat. He screamed and screamed, but then he didn’t. He couldn’t. His entire body was burned to a crisp, until there were only charred remains in his wake.

Emma stared coldly at what was left of Robert and spat on his scorched bones, earning a collective gasp from the crowd. She regarded them with a mask of indifference as she returned to the Queen’s side without a word. The Queen offered a small nod as a show of gratitude and turned to address the mortified onlookers.

“Let this be a lesson to all those who dare plot to kill me, the rightful Queen of the Dark Kingdom! Should you attempt it, you _will_ fail, and you _will_ meet the same fate. Long live the Queen!”

The crowd was quiet at first, but with some _persuasion_ from the guards’ polearms, they began to chant.

_“Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!”_

* * *

Emma was once again standing on the balcony, staring out at the sparkling sea with a content smile. She sensed she wasn’t alone and turned to find the Queen approaching with a soft smile and two glasses of champagne.

“Here,” said the Queen, “I do believe you’ve earned it.”

Emma smiled as she took the glass offered to her. “Thank you,” she said, “though I must confess, I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

“You eliminated an enemy of the crown,” said the Queen, “and now, if his peers have any common sense, they will refrain from following in his footsteps. All thanks to you, my dear.”

They drank their champagne in comfortable silence as they admired the view of the land. Surprisingly, it was the Queen who eventually broke the silence.

“If you had to choose between the mountains and the sea, where would you rather live?”

Emma didn’t hesitate to answer. “The mountains,” she said.

The Queen smiled. “You sound so sure of yourself. What is it about them that appeals to you?”

“I don’t know, honestly. They’ve always sort of _called to me,_ if that makes any sense. I guess it’s just a dragon thing,” Emma explained, “So, what about you? Mountains or the sea?”

“The sea,” murmured the Queen, “When I was a girl, I always dreamed of being a mermaid, traveling the realms and breathing underwater. Isn’t it strange how the land and sea are so close, yet so far apart?”

“Huh. I guess I never looked at it like that, before,” said Emma.

“Plus, I’ve always been fond of seashells. They’re all different, yet each and every one of them is beautiful.”

Emma looked at the Queen with a fond smile. “Why don’t we go down to the beach?” she asked.

“What?”

“The beach,” said Emma, “You and me. We can gather up all the best shells. Maybe make a game out of it. Whoever finds the biggest seashells wins.”

The Queen chuckled. “Very well, Emma,” she said, “I’ll play your game. Tell me, what is the reward?”

“A kiss?” Emma suggested, “That way, we _both_ win.”

The Queen grinned. “I like the way you think.”

She waved her hand, changing her dress into a gray tunic and tight pants. She had her hair tied back in a braid and her face was void of makeup. She appeared far younger, at least a decade or so. She cocked her head in confusion when she saw Emma gaping at her.

“What? Am I no longer beautiful without my makeup?”

Emma took hold of the Queen’s hands. “You don’t need makeup to be beautiful,” she murmured.

This brought a soft smile to the brunette’s lips. “Thank you, Emma. You don’t know how nice it is, hearing someone say that.”

Emma stared deep into the Queen’s eyes and slowly leaned in, brushing her lips against the woman’s in search of permission. The Queen deepened the kiss, humming in satisfaction.

“I thought you said the kiss would come _after_ the game?”

Emma chuckled. “This was just a warm-up,” she said, “Race you to the beach?”

“Darling, _never_ challenge a sorceress to a race.”

“Huh?”

Emma blinked quickly when the Queen vanished in a plume of purple mist and looked all around, only to spot the brunette down on the beach.

“That’s cheating!” she called.

The Queen just laughed and waved as if to taunt her. Emma turned and rushed downstairs as quickly as she could before darting past a startled guard and out onto the sand. In that moment, it didn’t even occur to her that this was the start of something truly beautiful.


	6. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not letting the troll get to me. Dear 'Guest,' if you wanna be an asshole, log in first and stop hiding behind your anonymity like the little coward you are. Until then, I'm just gonna keep deleting your bullshit :D

Emma was scanning the waves with her keen eyes for any signs of shells and scooping them up with her claws to inspect whatever she happened to find. She loved the feeling of the wet sand slipping between her fingers and back into the water. Just as fire calmed her nerves, so did the ocean’s spray. Feeling the salt on her skin and the wind in her hair brought her a sense of true harmony. It was impossible to be angry when faced with such beauty. Then again, it was just as impossible to focus on the gentle ebb of the tide when the Queen was standing just feet away.

Emma turned to find the brunette cradling a large conch shell in her hands, admiring it as though it was the most precious thing in all the realms.

“That’s quite a shell,” said Emma.

The Queen smiled, but didn’t take her eyes off of it. “Yes,” she murmured, “Yes, it is.” She tucked it away carefully in the bag she’d conjured up and looked up at Emma with a somewhat-devious grin. “I look forward to winning that kiss,” she said confidently.

Emma laughed. “Too bad it’s going to be _my_ victory, Your Majesty.”

The Queen’s face softened as she stared deep into Emma’s eyes. “When we’re alone,” she said, “you may call me Regina.”

Emma was visibly stunned by this. “Are you certain? I wouldn’t want to disrespect you.”

The Queen shook her head. “It would be disrespectful to ignore your Queen’s wishes.”

“Alright then,” said Emma, _“Regina.”_ She felt heat rise to her cheeks and smiled uncontrollably. “A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman.”

“The same goes for _Emma.”_

Emma folded her arms. “I still can’t accept that,” she confessed, “All my life I’ve been called a monster. A freak. No one has ever wanted me. No one has ever loved me. That’s why I never cared if I ended their lives, but _you?_ You’re different. You’re the only person who has ever shown me an ounce of kindness, and I don’t care if I have to be your slave. If that’s the price I have to pay to spend the rest of my life with you, then so be it.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a large sand dollar, completely intact, and offered it to Regina with a warm smile.

“Here,” she murmured, “You win.”

Regina accepted it with a confused frown. “What? Why are you giving me this?”

Emma’s smile widened. “Because I love you. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I’ll always hold you in my heart.”

* * *

The conch was resting upon the mantel, while the sand dollar was propped up gently against the vanity mirror. The rest of the shells the two women had collected were now permanently embedded in the walls thanks to the Queen’s magic.

“This looks amazing,” said Emma, “The whole room feels so _alive.”_

Regina smiled. “It certainly does.”

She noticed Emma’s wings twitch and tentatively reached out to touch one. It was warm and felt almost like leather. Emma looked at her in mild confusion, but didn’t protest the contact.

“Does it bother you? Having someone touch your wings?”

“Everyone else, yes,” said Emma, “but you? No.”

“Can you fly?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said quietly, “I suppose I can, but I’ve never tried.”

“Don’t you think you should?”

Emma hesitated. “I’m afraid,” she confessed, “I never had anyone there to teach me. It may be too late for me.”

“Nonsense,” said Regina, “Why don’t we play a new game?”

“What kind of game?”

“I can help you fly— leap from the balcony. Just keep trying until you’re in the air.”

“What happens when I fall and hit the ground?”

Regina shook her head. “I won’t let you. I’ll lift you back up with my magic.”

* * *

Emma stared down at Regina from atop the balcony with fear in her eyes. “I don’t think I can do this!”

She assumed it was magic, but she could hear Regina’s voice murmuring in her ear despite having a hundred feet between them.

_“Just trust me, Emma. I won’t let you fall. Take a deep breath.”_

Emma did, and her eyes slipped shut. She knew Regina was telling the truth, so at least she had _that_ going for her.

_“Good. Now spread your wings and let the wind carry you.”_

Emma stepped up onto the ledge and with another deep breath, she spread her wings and dove off. She felt herself falling. Her wings had betrayed her, and so had the wind. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. The ground was getting closer. She panicked. She was going to die. This would be the end of her. She nearly hit the sand, but then she closed her eyes, and suddenly there was a shift in the air. She felt solid ground beneath her boots and blinked quickly, only to find herself back on the balcony. Even from here, she could see the faint smile on Regina’s face.

Once again, she heard the Queen’s voice whisper in her ear. _“Again.”_


	7. The Trip

Emma was sitting at the Queen’s vanity, staring at herself blankly in the mirror. She searched for any traces of beauty, desperate to know what is was that Regina found appealing about her. She was so lost in her own troubled thoughts that she failed to hear the Queen’s voice. It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder that she was pulled back into reality and turned to find Regina looking at her with mild concern.

“Emma?” the brunette asked softly.

“Yes?”

“I was just saying that I’d like you to accompany me on a trip into the mountains.”

Emma was surprised by this. “Really?”

Regina smiled and nodded. “You said the mountains called to you, and I have a friend up there you might like to meet,” she said, “Her name is Maleficent.”

“Maleficent? That’s an interesting name.”

“It certainly is,” said Regina, “and she’s an interesting woman. I’m sure you’ll like her. She’s a dragon.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You mean like a pureblood?”

“That’s right.”

“Oh, _wow._ When do we leave?”

“Right now,” said Regina, “If we don’t, we won’t make it there before nightfall.”

“Can’t you just take us there with magic?”

“I wish. Maleficent’s palace is surrounded by wards to protect it against magic,” the Queen explained, “Come along, Emma.”

“Let me gather my clothes.”

“I’ve already taken care of that,” said Regina, “Our bags are mounted to the carriage.”

Emma smiled. “Alright.”

The Queen transported them outside to the carriage and they were greeted by the coachman.

“Good morning, Your Majesty.”

“Good morning, Rivers,” said Regina.

The man bowed his head to her in respect, but did not do the same for Emma. The blonde ignored this as she climbed into the carriage after Regina. The door closed and Regina latched it securely.

“I’ve already sent word to Maleficent,” said the Queen, “I asked her to help you learn to fly, and she has agreed.”

“Thank you,” Emma told her, “That means so much to me. I just have to ask: _why?_ Why do you want me to fly? Aren’t you worried I might fly away and never return?”

Regina smiled and shook her head. “If that was really your plan, you wouldn’t have just revealed it to me,” she said, “Besides, even if you _did_ manage to escape, I would have you back within an hour. I’m never letting you go, Emma.”

* * *

They reached the frigid mountaintop six hours later, and while Regina was relatively comfortable in her warm cloak, Emma was shivering uncontrollably. Being the spawn of a human and a dragon, her internal body temperature was out of sorts. She had her wings wrapped around her body like a blanket, but it was hardly helping. It was growing more difficult to breathe by the second.

“R-Regina,” she rasped, “I’m s-so _cold.”_

“Don’t worry, Emma. We’re nearly to the palace.”

They soon arrived at the snow-covered palace. Regina stepped out of the carriage and helped Emma down, but the blonde could hardly stand. She and Rivers led Emma towards the door and knocked. Just moments later, it opened and there stood Maleficent.

“Well, well,” she said with a smile, “Long time no see, Regina.” Her eyes shifted to the trembling blonde and she immediately grew concerned. “Come quickly,” she said, “We must get her into the bathhouse before she freezes to death.”

While Regina and Maleficent tended to Emma, Rivers pulled the carriage into the stables and put the horse in one of the stalls while the stableman brought fresh straw.

Maleficent helped Regina remove Emma’s clothing quickly and lowered her into the steaming water with care. A low groan escaped Emma as she sank down until the water was up to her shoulders. The sudden difference in temperature took her a moment to get used to, but it was quite nice.

“Emma?” Regina asked softly, “Are you alright?”

“I’m much better now, thank you.”

Emma opened her eyes when she felt the Queen’s hand on her shoulder and looked to see an unfamiliar blonde woman with curly hair standing nearby.

“Emma, I’d like you to meet my friend, Maleficent. She’s going to teach you how to fly.”

Emma smiled. “That’s very kind of you, Maleficent.”

“Please, call me _Mal.”_

* * *

Later, the three women were seated at the table in the dining hall with sweet red wine and

“Tell me, Emma,” said Mal, “how did you meet Regina?”

Emma’s face paled. “Well, I— I was hired to kill her,” she confessed, “but as you can see, that didn’t happen.”

“Interesting.” Mal took a slow sip of her wine. “But it would seem much _has_ happened between you two.”

Emma and Regina exchanged a confused glance.

“What do you mean?” asked Regina.

Mal smiled. “Emma smells like fire.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. “Huh?”

“Oh, you poor girl,” said Mal, “Don't you know? Everyone knows the smell of smoke. We all know what burning wood smells like, but _fire?_ The smell of the fire itself? Only dragons can detect it. I won’t pretend to know the reason, but when a dragon ruts with their mate for the first time, they begin emitting the scent. It's really quite potent.”

“Is that what I’ve been smelling?” asked Emma, “I thought it was just Regina’s perfume.”

Mal’s smile widened, revealing her fangs. “You’re on a first-name basis, I see. That’s good. I imagine it would be quite awkward otherwise.”

“Why would it be awkward?” asked Emma.

“Spending the rest of your life addressing your mate by her title would no-doubt grate on your nerves. Best to be on the same page, or else you might end up driving each other to madness. I’m not usually one to pry, but I’ve never seen another dragon mate with someone they’ve only just met.”

Emma’s eye twitched. “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. Just out of the ordinary, is all,” said Mal, “Most of us wait until we’re absolutely certain of our compatibility.” Her face fell and she let out a solemn sigh. “I’ve seen one too many of my kinsmen throw themselves off the mountain when they realized they had made the wrong choice.”

“Why end their lives over something so trivial?” asked Emma.

Mal stared at her as though she’d grown a second head. “Trivial? _Trivial?_ Darling, do you know _nothing_ of your own nature? When dragons mate, it’s for _life.”_


	8. The Lesson

Emma was in her room, staring blankly out the window, when she heard a knock at the door.

 _“Emma?”_ It was Regina. _“Can I come in?”_

A heavy sigh escaped Emma. “Alright.”

The door opened and in walked the Queen, who seemed conflicted. “I hope you aren’t angry,” she said softly.

“Angry? No,” said Emma, “I just feel— well— I don’t really know _what_ I’m feeling.” She turned to face Regina with an unreadable expression. “Are _you_ angry?”

“No. Not at all. Had I known dragons were strictly monogamous, I’d never have done what I did. I feel like I’ve stolen something from you that I can never give back.”

Emma approached the Queen slowly and took hold of her hands, giving them a light squeeze.

“I don’t want it back,” Emma murmured, “I don’t regret mating with you, not even a little. I just wish I had known about this sooner.”

Regina nodded. “Me too.” She eyed the leather cuffs around Emma’s wrists with remorse. “You can take those off,” she said, “If we’re mated for life, then you don’t need anything else binding you.”

“No,” said Emma, “I’ve told you before, Regina, I will not be your slave.” A faint smile graced her lips as she wrapped her wings around the brunette. “I am your equal, as you are mine.”

“I’m still apologizing for the enchanted cock,” Regina told her.

“Don’t. It was nice while it lasted,” said Emma, “Just don’t do it again. I’m content with what I’ve already got.”

Regina smiled. “I promise I won’t— not even if you beg me.”

Emma laughed. “I do not _beg.”_

* * *

Mal looked up at Emma with an amused smile as the halfling was standing on the roof of the stables.

“Jump! The winds are much stronger here!”

Emma was visibly reluctant. “I don’t know,” she said, “I’ve tried this three times already with Regina and it hasn’t worked!”

“Just do it! If you don’t try, then you’ll never succeed!”

With a deep breath, Emma spread her wings and leapt from the rooftop. She landed gracelessly in the snow, face-first, and groaned while Maleficent fought not to laugh. She slowly raised her head and glared at the woman.

“You think this is _funny?”_ she muttered.

“Apologies. I’ve simply never seen a grown dragon who couldn’t fly.”

“Well excuse me for never having anyone to teach me,” Emma said bitterly as she pushed herself up, “and for the record, I’m only _half_ dragon.” She brushed the snow from her coat, which Mal had so graciously provided.

Mal shook her head. “Irrelevant.”

Emma frowned. “What?”

 _“Irrelevant,”_ Mal repeated, “You can’t transform, seeing how you’re stuck halfway between human and dragon, but you _can_ fly. You’ve got good, sturdy wings, sharp claws and fangs. I’ve never seen such a perfect specimen.”

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted.”

Mal shrugged. “Take it however you want. I’m merely making an observation.” She was quiet for a moment. “So,” she continued, “you and Regina mated without knowing it was for life? How unfortunate. Are you having any unhealthy thoughts?”

“No, I— I don’t regret what happened.”

“Are you absolutely certain?”

Emma nodded. “I’ve never felt this way with anyone else.”

“And what way is that?”

“Entranced. At peace. In _love.”_

Mal smiled. “That sounds about right. It seems you really _have_ chosen wisely. This is truly remarkable, Emma. It took me eight months to find out if my mate and I were truly compatible.”

“Is he off flying somewhere?” asked Emma, “I haven’t seen any other dragons.”

Mal’s expression grew somber. “Somewhere, yes,” she murmured, “He was taken from me many years ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

Mal waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t apologize. You aren’t to blame.” She looked at the palace with a sigh and gestured to the strange markings etched into the walls. “Do you see these wards?”

“Yes. Regina said they deflected magic.”

Mal nodded. “They do.” She regarded Emma over her shoulder with sad eyes. “My mate, Teng, was killed by a powerful sorcerer called the Dark One. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

Emma felt a chill run up her spine. “I have,” she said quietly.

Maleficent placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I think it’s time you learned the history of our kind.” She took a deep breath. “Thirty years ago, an entire nest of dragons thrived in these mountains. There were dozens of us, but then the Dark One appeared. He was after something, though to this day, I still don’t know what it was.” She hesitated. “He massacred most of the dragons, including Teng and our daughter, Lilith. Only a handful survived, but they ended their own lives shortly after. The pain was too much for them to bear. I nearly joined them, but then Regina wandered into my palace and I no longer felt so alone. She’s been my only friend for decades.”

A heavy sigh escaped Mal as she turned to Emma, who looked utterly mortified.

“But now you’re here,” she rasped, “and I’m pleased to have at least one sister by my side.”

Emma was taken aback by this. “You see me as a sister? Even though I’m only half dragon?”

Mal offered a sad smile. “Of course. It doesn’t matter how much of you is serpentine. As far as I’m aware, you and I are the last of our kind. That’s why we must stick together.” She looked back up at the rooftop. “Now then,” she said, “why don’t we continue your training? The sooner you learn to fly, the better.”


	9. The Cave

Emma and Regina were sitting quietly in the parlor near the fireplace when Maleficent walked in with a stoic expression masking her face.

“Emma,” she said, “you need to come with me. There’s something I think you should see.”

Maleficent’s tone left no room for debate, and so Emma simply nodded as she turned to Regina.

“Be back later,” she whispered.

The Queen smiled faintly. “I’ll be right here.”

Emma pulled on her coat and followed after Mal. They headed out into the snow and even with the thick coat, Emma was shivering.

“Does it always snow here?” she asked.

Mal nodded. “It does.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Always.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. “Can’t you just, I don’t know, melt it with fire or something?”

Mal sighed and stopped walking, which in turn made Emma stop. She turned to the halfling with a look of sorrow.

“I haven’t tried breathing fire since _that day,”_ she said, “but nothing would please me more than to see _you_ do it.”

“Alright,” said Emma, “I’ll see what I can do.”

She took a deep breath, letting the air fuel the heat within her chest, and let the fire flow from her lips and out onto the snow. It melted instantly, leaving a wet stone path in its wake. She looked at Mal and found the woman smiling proudly, albeit with a remaining sadness behind said smile.

“Well done,” Maleficent said softly, “Come now. I feel it’s important that you see this.”

Emma followed her to a dark cave, and when they reached the jagged mouth, she looked at Emma expectantly, gesturing to a stone fire pit just a few feet ahead.

“There is some dry wood in the pit. I’d like you to light it for me.”

Emma did, and she was left speechless by what she saw. There were hundreds of strange symbols painted all over the walls of the cave, each of them alternating between red and blue, and though she didn’t recognize them, there was something almost familiar about them.

“What _is_ all this?” she whispered.

“History,” said Maleficent, “Back before dragons could take on human forms, they had a language of their own. Its true name has been lost with time, for it is older than any other. It was only when they began changing shape that they bothered to write any of it down. I have heard humans call it _Draconic,_ but that always seemed rather distasteful. Our people simply knew it as _the Tongue._ Alas, that too has been forgotten. We began speaking the language of man and lost touch with our own. There are secrets in this cave that have never been uncovered. For the longest time, I felt as though I had failed our ancestors, but now that you’re here, perhaps we have a chance of carrying on our lineage.”

“I don’t think Regina and I have any chances of bearing children,” said Emma, “I mean no disrespect, but if there were more dragons out there, would it be possible for you to—”

“Stop,” Maleficent said quietly, “Just, stop. I know where this is going, and the answer is yes. If we were not the last of our kind, it _would_ be possible to find a new mate.” She let out a heavy sigh. “But I could never bring myself to try. There is no one for me but Teng, and he is long-gone. I have searched far and wide, but never found another dragon. That’s why I am so puzzled by you, Emma. How could you have slipped under the radar? I should have been able to detect your scent. A dragon always knows when another is near.”

Emma bit her lip. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” said Maleficent, “but yes. You should never be afraid to ask questions.”

“Was there anyone who looked like me? Or— or even _smelled_ like me? I know that probably sounds like a stupid thing to ask, but if there’s a chance you knew one of my parents, be it my father or mother, then I’d like to learn more about them.”

Maleficent shook her head and placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Emma. I don’t know of anyone else with your scent,” she said remorsefully, “There were only a handful of dragons I knew that had children with humans, but I’m afraid you weren’t one of them.”

“Does that mean there’s a chance there are more dragons out there?”

Mal sighed. “Best not to get your hopes up, Emma," she said, "You may feel them crumble.”

* * *

That night, Emma went right up to her room rather than eating dinner. She didn’t have much of an appetite, and after hearing all the terrible stories Mal had told, all she wanted to do was sleep. She climbed under the thin sheets to lie on her stomach and spread her wings to keep herself warm. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

_In her mind, she saw a man with an eye patch running through a forest, visibly terrified as he fled from some unseen force. He had a crying infant in his arms and was trying desperately to calm the child down, but to no avail. He cursed under his breath and turned his head, no doubt sensing the unseen entity growing closer, and rushed to hide the child within the hollow trunk of a tree._

_“Hush, little one. I’ll be back for you, I promise.”_

_With that, the one-eyed man darted off through the trees._

Emma awoke with a gasp. She remembered everything. She’d never had this vision before, but it felt more like a memory than a dream. She was certain it had something to do with the cave. She got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to tell Mal and Regina.

* * *

“A man with an eye patch, you say?” asked Maleficent, “I’m sorry, Emma, but I don’t know of any dragon who lost his eye. What did he look like?”

“Well, he was really pale and he had short hair, almost a sandy color. His eyes— err, _eye,_ was blue.”

Mal hung her head in defeat. “I wish I could be of more help, but he doesn’t sound familiar. Did you see anyone else?”

“No. Just him. He was running from something, but I never saw it. He seemed determined to hide me from whatever that _thing_ was. I— I can’t help thinking the baby was _me._ This must mean that the man is my father.”

“And you’ve never had any dreams like this before?”

Emma shook her head. “No, never. I think maybe the cave uncovered some sort of repressed memory.”

“Then it would seem another visit is in order,” said Mal.

Emma smiled. “Lead the way.”


	10. The Vision

_The one-eyed man was visibly distraught as he was handed the swaddled child. “Please, come with me,” he begged, “I won’t leave you!”_

_“You must! Take her somewhere safe! The Dark One can never find her!”_

_The voice belonged to a woman with pale skin and along, dark hair. She had tears in her eyes, which were serpentine._

_“I promise, we_ will _see each other again,” she said, sobbing, “but right now, you need to go. I love you both.”_

_“We love you, too,” the man rasped._

_He watched in awe as the woman transformed into a massive dragon with pristine, white scales and soared back up towards the mountaintop. His wonder turned to utter horror when he saw a colossal ball of flame striker her in the chest, sending her plummeting towards the ocean. She crashed into the water, but did not come back up._

_“NO!” he screamed._

_He took off through the forest, with the child now crying in his arms. Something was now following him. Something pure evil. He quickly hid the child away in the hollow tree, swearing he would return for her, and fled in sheer terror._

* * *

Emma’s eyes flew open, and she found herself hyperventilating. Maleficent knelt down beside her.

“What did you see?”

“It was almost the same as before,” said Emma, “but this time there was a woman. I saw her turn into a dragon.”

“What did she look like when she transformed?”

“White. Pure white, like porcelain.”

Maleficent frowned. “Snow,” she murmured.

“What?”

“I have only ever known one white dragon,” said Mal, “and her name was Snow.” She ran a hand through her hair as she stood back up. “How can this be? Snow was unable to have children. I knew she had a mate, but I never realized he was human. She mostly kept to herself. It seems she had a lot of secrets. Ironic, considering she could never keep anyone else’s.”

Emma sighed. “I saw her fall into the ocean. She must have drowned, because I never saw her resurface.”

Mal offered a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry, Emma.”

“So my mother is dead,” Emma said quietly, “but there might be a chance my father is still alive.”

“Perhaps,” said Mal, “Why don’t you go down to the village at the base of the mountain? Maybe someone there will know of a one-eyed man.”

Emma nodded and pushed herself up. “You should come with me.”

Mal hesitated. “I don’t know,” she said, “It’s been so long since I left the palace.”

“What’s there to worry about? The wards will keep the Dark One away, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then everything should be fine.”

Mal sighed. “Very well.”

Purple mist began to whirl around her, and when it cleared, Emma saw that she had transformed into a colossal dragon with piercing green eyes and black scales. Her voice echoed in the back of Emma’s mind.

_“Climb onto my back, and hold on tight. I’ll take you to the village.”_

* * *

Maleficent landed and returned to her human form, causing Emma to land gracelessly in the wet grass with a groan. Mal chuckled and helped her up.

“Sorry about that. It’s not often that I let anyone on my back. I’m a dragon, not a horse.”

Emma brought a hand to her head. “Yeah, well, I don’t exactly look forward to doing it a second time.” She adjusted her cloak so as to hide her wings, and the two of them headed through the forest towards the village.

When they arrived, they were greeted by an old woman fetching water from a well.

“Afternoon, ladies,” said the old woman, “It’s not often we get travelers through these parts. You here visiting family?”

Emma smiled. “Yes, actually. I’m looking for my father. We were separated when I was very young, and all I know about him is that he wears an eye patch. Do you know anyone like that?”

The old woman shook her head. “Sorry, young lady, I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Oh, well, thanks anyway,” said Emma. She and Mal continued on down the path.

“You take care,” said the old woman.

“You too.”

When Emma and Mal reached the center of town, they (namely Emma) decided to stop in at the tavern.

“Gods, it feels like it’s been years since I had a drink.” Emma rummaged through her pockets and found a single coin. “Sorry, but I’ve only got enough for one.”

“Emma, we’re here to find your father, not get drunk.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t get drunk. I just need some ale. It helps me breathe fire.”

Maleficent looked aghast. “That’s abhorrent.”

Emma just shrugged and handed the coin to the barkeep, and he gave her a stein full of foamy ale in return. She drank it slowly, savoring the taste and reveling in the burn as it went down. Had she been carrying more money, she’d have chugged it down in a heartbeat, but there was something oddly satisfying about this new method.

“Are you nearly done?” Mal deadpanned.

Emma wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “Uh-huh.”

The barkeep smiled at her. “Would you like another, Miss?”

“Sorry, but I don’t have any more money. Thank you, though.”

“Suit yourself,” the barkeep said with a shrug.

“Can I ask you something, Mister Barkeep?”

The man chuckled. “Of course.”

“Do you know anyone who wears an eye patch?”

“An eye patch? Why yes,” said the barkeep, “There’s a shepherd who lives out near the lake. He comes into the village sometimes to sell his sheep, but he doesn’t really talk to anyone. He’s a bit of a hermit. Some folks think he’s mad.”

“What’s his name?”

“Not a clue. Sorry, Miss.”

Emma smiled. “It’s alright. You’ve given me more than I could have hoped for. Thank you.”

* * *

Emma and Mal approached the little cottage at the far end of the meadow, and when they were halfway there, they were greeted by a panting dog who seemed friendly enough. The dog licked Emma’s hand affectionately before taking off back towards the cottage. It was almost as if he was asking them to follow, and of course, they did. The dog barked, and when the door opened, a one-eyed man with a gray beard and shoulder-length hair stepped outside.

“Wilby, what are you—”

Both Emma and the bearded man froze when they locked eyes. She knew his face from her visions, and she imagined he recognized her serpentine eyes immediately.

_“Emma?”_

Before Emma could speak, the man pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace and began to sob.

“Gods, I can’t believe it’s really _you._ I tried to have hope, I really did, but I thought I would never see you again.”

Emma felt her eyes well with tears. “How did you know it was me?”

“I’d know you anywhere,” he told her, “I’m sure you have questions.”

“That’s an understatement.”

The man chuckled and wiped his tears away with a calloused hand. “I suppose I should introduce myself.” He offered a sad smile. “My name is David Robertson. Why don’t you both come in? There’s so much we need to discuss.”


	11. The Shepherd

David set out some wooden cups for the three of them.

“Goat’s milk,” he said, “I’m sorry if you were expecting ale. I don’t drink anymore. Best not to have the temptation in arm’s reach.”

He laughed as though it was a joke, but the pain in his eyes was all too evident.

“Anyway,” he said, sighing heavily, “It’s nice to meet you— _both of you._ Snow always spoke very highly of you, Maleficent. I wasn’t sure if you had survived.”

He hesitated and turned to his daughter.

“As for you, Emma, I’m happy to know you’re safe. I know I can never express how sorry I am that I couldn’t find you, but don’t think for a moment that I didn’t try. I searched everywhere for you, but it was like you had just vanished from existence.”

Emma exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Maleficent before turning back to the shepherd.

“I, uh, had a vision about you and my mother,” she said, “I saw you running through the woods with me. I— I saw her die.”

David hung his head in shame. “I begged her not to go, but she wouldn’t listen. I don’t know what else I could have done. She was a dragon, after all. It’s not like I could have held her back. I cut it close, but I was able to escape from the Dark One by hiding out in a fox hole near the river. Once I was sure he was gone, I went back for you, but you were gone. I never did find out who took you, or where you went. I still haven’t forgiven myself for that, and I doubt I ever will.”

Emma took a deep breath as she contemplated all this. “That’s a lot to take in,” she said, “but just tell me one thing.”

David nodded. “Of course.”

“Why did he want me? What makes me so special?”

There was a moment of silence before David found his voice. _“The Dragon’s Flame,”_ he said at last.

Emma’s brows furrowed. “Huh?”

Maleficent’s face grew pale. “The Dragon’s Flame,” she said quietly, “It’s an incredibly rare flower with mystical properties. They once grew on the mountaintop, but our ancestors consumed most of them until only a handful were left. It never occurred to me that this was what the Dark One was after. Why destroy so many innocent lives over a mere _plant?”_

“You said it was mystical. How so?” asked Emma.

“Its nectar can heal all wounds,” said Mal, “but why would the Dark One need such a thing? He can already do that without the flower.”

David looked like he was in pain. “Snow took the last Dragon’s Flame,” he confessed, “She believed it would make her fertile, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed, she was right.” He hesitated yet again. “She once told me of an old legend about the Flame. Supposedly, if you mixed the nectar with the blood of a dragon, it would create an elixir that could make someone immortal.”

Emma’s frown deepened. “None of that makes any sense. The Dark One is already immortal.”

“Not quite,” said Mal, “There is one thing and one thing only that has the power to kill him, and that is his dagger. His soul is bound to it. If someone else were to get their hands on it, they could either control him or stab him, which would in turn make them the new Dark One, and the cycle would continue.”

“That’s interesting and all, but I still don’t know what all this has to do with me.”

“When your mother drank the nectar, its magic healed her womb, and her body must have absorbed it. When you were born, you came out glowing like the sun. It seemed that you were a conduit for the Flame’s power. I’d say that’s why the Dark One wanted you. If he got his hands on you, he could have exactly what he wanted.”

“So, what, you’re saying I was a magic baby?”

“In short, yes.”

“Then why have I never been able to do anything _magical?”_

“Have you ever tried?” asked David.

“…No,” said Emma.

“Has your body ever healed itself rapidly?”

Emma shook her head. “I heal about as fast as anyone else. Are you sure this ‘Dragon Flame’ was actually magical? Or did my mother just have a stroke of luck?”

“The Flame definitely had power,” said Mal, “Perhaps the magic within you is simply dormant. Maybe it hid itself away in your soul when it sensed the darkness.”

“Are you saying magic is _sentient?”_

“Of course,” Mal said matter-of-factly, “Magic is made from the souls of dying stars, just as all living things are. There is magic in all of us, though most of us don’t have the luxury to access it.” She placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and offered a faint smile. “You, on the other hand, are a miracle child. There is a ward in the cave, but if I were to take it down, then perhaps you could connect with the power of the Dragon’s Flame.”

Emma smiled. “I guess it’s worth a shot.” She looked to David. “Why don’t you come with us? I’d like you to meet my mate.”

David was taken aback, but pleasantly so. “It would be my honor.”

* * *

The second Maleficent landed at the palace gates, David all but hurled himself off of her back and landed in the thick snow with a groan.

“Remind me to _never_ do that again,” he muttered.

Emma jumped down and helped David to his feet as Mal reverted to her human form.

“My apologies,” said Mal, “I just assumed you had ridden on the back of a dragon before.”

David shook his head. “No. Snow never would let me.”

Mal chuckled, but before she could respond, the gates opened, and Regina came rushing out, visibly concerned.

“Thank the Gods you’re back! I was beginning to fear something terrible had happened.” Regina paused when she noticed the one-eyed man. “Hello. Who might you be?”

The man smiled. “Hello. I’m David Robertson, Emma’s father.”

Regina’s eyes widened. “Of that, I have no doubt. You look so much like her, or rather, Emma looks like _you.”_

David studied her carefully with his good eye. “I feel like I know you,” he said, “Have we met before?”

Emma hooked an arm around Regina and grinned. “David, I’d like to introduce you to Regina,” she said, “my mate.”


	12. The Truth

David looked like he was about to faint. “You mated with _the Queen?!”_

Emma scratched her head awkwardly. “Well, yes.”

“And how did this come about? You didn’t tell me you knew the Queen.”

“It’s complicated, but in short, I was hired to kill her. Obviously, that didn’t happen.”

“Hired to— are you saying you’re an _assassin?”_

“Not anymore. That’s all behind me now.”

“Emma, I’ve heard the stories,” said David, “I just never imagined they were about _you.”_

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t do that anymore.”

“You still killed those people. They’re never coming back, all because you wanted a pretty penny.”

Emma bared her fangs at him. “Yeah, well _you_ try finding an honest job when no one wants anything to do with you!”

“I did,” David retorted, “I became a _shepherd,_ just like my father before me.”

“Do you seriously think _I_ could ever be a shepherd? I’d send them into a frenzy! Just look at me!”

“Emma,” Regina said firmly, “you need to calm down.”

Emma took a deep breath and hooked her wings around her shoulders. “Right. Sorry.” She turned towards the palace gates. “Let’s go inside before we all freeze to death.”

* * *

Emma was sitting by the fire when David approached her tentatively.

“Emma?”

She kept her eyes on the fire. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I just wasn’t expecting to hear that.”

Emma sighed. “Don’t sweat it.”

“May I sit?”

“Sure.”

“I believe everyone— well, _almost_ everyone— deserves a second chance, and I can see that’s what you’re striving towards, so I’m proud of you.” He regarded Emma with a faint smile. “The Queen was wrong, you know. You look less like me and more like your mother. I wish you could have met her. She was truly a wonderful woman.”

A smile graced Emma’s lips. “I’m sure she was.” She was quiet for a moment. “Would it be rude of me to ask how you lost your eye?”

David chuckled and lifted up his eye patch, revealing a pale, dull eye with a scar running across it. “This is what I get for trying to be brave. As I said, my father, Robert, was a shepherd. I often helped him feed and count the sheep. One morning, when I was just thirteen, I saw a wolf attacking a lamb and tried to drive it away. Foolish me got a scratch to the face and I’ve been a cyclops ever since.”

Emma scoffed. “You’re not a cyclops.”

David shook his head. “No, I’m not, but that’s what the other children used to call me.” He pulled his eye patch back down. “You aren’t the only one who had a difficult childhood. Of course, mine wasn’t _quite_ as rough, but still, I can understand your pain,” he said, “and for that, I’m sorry. I wasn’t there for you when I should have been, just as I wasn’t there for Snow. Watching her die made me feel as though a part of me had been destroyed, so when I realized you were gone, too, I felt just as lost.”

“Well, we’re together now,” said Emma. She stood up and smiled faintly. “I’m going to go back to the cave now. Maybe it will show me another vision— something that can help me defeat the Dark One.”

David was shocked. “You’re going to kill him?” he asked warily.

“I’m certainly going to try.”

“You can’t kill him with the dagger. If you do, then _you’ll_ become the Dark One.”

Emma nodded. “I know. I’m hoping I can find another way.”

* * *

Whatever force thrived within the mountain, be it magic or something else entirely, it was powerful. Mal suspected it was the souls of a thousand dragons from a thousand generations, putting pieces of history in Emma’s head. Currently, Emma was sitting with her eyes closed and her legs crossed in the center of the cavern. The fire was crackling in the pit before her, illuminating her pale skin with an eerie, orange glow.

Maleficent, Regina and David were standing at the mouth of the cave, watching as Emma’s eyelids twitched.

“What’s she doing?” asked David.

“Having a vision, I assume,” said Mal.

Suddenly, Emma’s eyes flew open and she gasped. A look of horror was masking her face.

Regina frowned. “Emma? What is it?”

“It’s the Dark One,” Emma whispered, “He’s coming for me.” She jumped up quickly. “He’s coming here as we speak! We need to get inside the palace before—”

_“Too late, Dearie.”_


	13. The Flame

Everyone’s eyes grew wide as they saw the Dark One standing there with hatred burning in his wild eyes. Being close to the cave, Regina was able to summon a ball of flame to her hand, but Maleficent was quick to stop her.

There was panic in Mal’s voice. “No, don’t! Just take us into the palace! He can’t follow us there!”

Before Regina had the chance to transport everyone to safety, they all found themselves frozen in place by the Dark One’s magic. He snickered gleefully as he approached Emma with a wicked grin, only to falter and frown when he saw that her body had begun to emit a golden glow.

“What’s this?” he wondered aloud, only to be thrown back by a powerful burst of energy.

Suddenly, Emma found that she could move, but was confused when she realized no one else could. Her body continued to radiate the golden glow, which she assumed was brought on by the Dragon’s Flame. She stared at her hands in wonder, only to gasp when she looked up just in time to see the Dark One charging towards her.

Her body, or perhaps the magic _within_ her body, jumped back of its own accord, narrowly dodging the attack. This only added fuel to the fire that was the Dark One’s rage. He came at her again and almost managed to drive his hand into her chest, but her hands come up at the last second, grabbing his wrist and snapping it backwards with a sickening crunch. His eyes widened as he stumbled back, cursing at her. He actually felt pain, and it was taking longer to heal than it should have.

“What the hell?” he hissed, “How are you doing that?!”

“Fuck if I know!” Emma shot back, “But you deserve it, you son of a bitch!”

Through no will of her own, Emma’s hand shot forward and blasted the Dark One with a ball of golden energy, right to the face. Once again, he was knocked onto his back, but used magic to rematerialize behind her. Before she could turn to face him, the Dark One’s fist plunged into Emma’s winged back and she screamed in agony when she felt his fingers close around her thundering heart. She’d never experienced such excruciating pain, and prayed for it to end quickly.

“I’m going to tear your heart out, halfling! Make peace with your Gods, for you will soon join them!”

But Emma’s heart wouldn’t budge.

“No,” the Dark One whispered, mortified— and then shouted— _“NO!”_

He cried out in pain as his hand began to burn as though it had been doused with acid. He swiftly removed his hand and found his skin covered in blood. _His blood._ For as long as he’d been the Dark One, no one had ever managed to draw blood from him. His eyes widened in panic when Emma’s grabbed his face, searing it just as she had with his hand. He screamed in agony, but Emma wouldn’t let up. Her eyes were now glowing as well, and she used her own power to free the others from the Dark One’s spell.

“Get inside!” she demanded, “It’s not safe here!”

Regina waved her hands, sending Mal and David into the palace, but she remained behind.

“Regina! Go!” shouted Emma.

“No,” the Queen said firmly, “I’m not leaving you, Emma. We’ll fight him together.”

Regina used blood magic to freeze the Dark One, rendering him immobile with no way of escaping as Emma’s power burned away his flesh. Without warning, Emma reached into the Dark One’s chest and tore out his beating heart. It was completely black, with not even a hint of red to be found.

“Give me your dagger,” she commanded.

“NO!” shouted the Dark One, even as the jagged blade appeared in his scorched hand. It had yet to heal. Emma took the dagger and raised it as if to stab him, but froze when she heard Regina’s voice.

“Emma, no! If you kill him with the dagger, you’ll become just like him!”

Emma grit her teeth as she lowered the weapon. The Queen was right. “But how am I supposed to defeat him.”

“As long as you have the dagger, he can’t hurt you, and he has to obey.”

The Dark One stumbled back and fell to the ground, writhing in agony as his wounds _finally_ began to heal, though the process was excruciatingly-slow.

Emma stared at him with hatred in her golden eyes, and it was then that realization struck. She held up the dagger with confidence.

“Dark One, I command you to conjure a magic bean.”

A glowing bean appeared in the man’s palm.

“Good. Now I want you to open up a portal and jump through it,” Emma told him, “Go someplace where you can never harm anyone with magic, ever again.”

“Are you sure that’s going to work, Emma? What if no such place exists?”

 _“It does,”_ the Dark One hissed as he threw the bean.

It landed in front of him, and he closed his eyes so as to not face his great shame.

“Then don’t you _ever_ come back,” Emma commanded.

The Dark One cursed under his breath as he was dragged down into the swirling, green vortex. The moment he disappeared, the dagger slipped from Emma’s hand, as did the man’s dark heart, and the golden glow in her eyes faded away. She collapsed onto the ground with a quiet groan.

Regina gasped and rushed to her aid. “Emma! Are you alright?!”

Emma squeezed the Queen’s arm with a trembling hand. “I’m fine,” she assured, “The Dragon’s Flame was protecting me from harm. It almost felt like I was someone else.” She laughed quietly. “I doubt that makes much sense.”

Regina held the blonde close to her. “You need to rest, Emma. Let’s get you inside.”

Emma eyed the dagger and the heart. “We need to keep those locked away,” she said, “Somewhere no one will ever find them.”

The Queen nodded in agreement. “Consider it done, my love.”

Emma smiled softly at her. “You love me, do you?”

Regina smiled back. “Was that not clear?”

“I suppose it was.”

Emma slipped into a deep sleep, where she would remain for the next seven hours. She would later awaken in her room within the confines of Mal’s palace. Regina was sitting next to her bed, watching her with a look of concern as well as hope. The Queen smiled brightly at her as she was drawn back into awareness.

“Regina,” she rasped, “You have a beautiful smile.”

This only made the brunette smile wider. “Thank you, dear. The feeling is mutual.”

Emma gave Regina’s hand a gentle squeeze. “There’s something I need to tell you.” She sat up carefully, having the Queen’s undivided attention. “They’re alive.”

“Who?”

“The dragons,” said Emma, “Well, some of them. They’re still alive.”

Regina’s eyes widened. _“What?_ How? Where are they?”

“I saw them in a vision,” said Emma, “while I was dreaming. They’re in some sort of cave. It’s dark, except for some fire. It seems like they’re stuck there, wherever ‘there’ is.”

“We should tell Mal,” said Regina, “and perhaps another visit to the cave is in order.”

Emma nodded. “Couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

“A cave, you say?” asked Mal. Her eyes were wet with joyous tears. “Gods above, we’ve got to find them!”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Emma promised.

She ventured out towards the cave, and each step she took caused the snow to melt and vibrant flowers to bloom in its place. The closer she got to the cavern, the brighter her body began to glow. Finally, she reached her destination and made her way inside, warily eyeing the crater left by the swirling portal. She closed her eyes and allowed the magic to flow through her, filling her mind with images of the dragons she had seen in her previous vision. She was certain they were dragons, despite them being in their humanoid forms, and even when she’d never seen any of them in person. She saw Snow. _Her mother._ The woman was beautiful in both dragon and human form.

Emma gasped, her eyes flying open as she got her answer. She threw both hands forward, and the power of the Dragon’s Flame flowed from her fingertips. It bore into the ground, tunneling down into the mountain. This must have caused quite a ruckus, as Regina, Mal and David came rushing out of the palace to meet up with her.

“Emma?” asked Regina, “What are you doing?”

“The cave,” Emma told her, “It’s under the mountain— beneath the water!”

Maleficent’s eyes grew wide. _“What?”_

“The last dragons,” said Emma, “When they fell into the sea, they were pulled into an underwater cavern but were unable to swim back out because of how much the water rose over the years. They’ve been stuck down there all this time!”

“Is Snow down there?” asked David.

Emma smiled faintly. “She is.”

Mal bit her lip with uncertainty. “And what about my daughter?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma said remorsefully, “but we’re about to find out.”

She continued tunneling through the mountain, and after what seemed like an eternity, the Flame’s magic faded. She’d done it. She had reached the hidden cavern.

“Regina, can you—”

“Already on it.”

The Queen vanished, rematerializing down in the dark cave beneath the mountain. She was left speechless by what she saw. There were six dragons, all just as shocked to see her. A pale woman stepped forward, bearing a look of wonder.

“Gods above,” rasped the woman, “What is your name, stranger? Please, I _must_ know who has come to save us!”

“I am Regina, Queen of the Dark Kingdom.”

The pale woman bowed her head in respect as she took hold of Regina’s hands. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” she murmured, “My name is Snow. We have been down here for— Gods, I’m not quite certain. Let’s just say it’s been a long, _long_ time.”

“Thirty years,” said Regina.

“Pardon?”

“You’ve been down here for thirty years.” Regina smiled faintly. “But now it’s time we got you all out of here.”


	14. The Dragons

Regina transported herself and the six dragons back up to the surface. The dragons were in awe of the golden sunlight, having not witnessed its light nor felt its warmth for far too long.

Snow let out a sob when she saw her mate standing there, gaping at her in disbelief.

_“David!”_

She ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him into a long-awaited kiss.

“Snow,” he rasped, “All this time, I thought you were dead.”

“I’m so sorry. I tried to escape the cave— we _all_ did— but the water levels got too high. We’ve survived on fish all this time,” said Snow, “I hope you can understand that I’ll likely never eat it again.”

David hugged her tighter. “Of course,” he told her, “I’m just so glad to finally have you back.” He turned and gestured to the blonde behind him, who appeared timid and uncertain. “Snow,” he said, “I’d like you to meet someone. This is our daughter, _Emma.”_

Snow’s eyes widened as she saw traces of herself and David in the blonde’s features.

“By the Gods,” she whispered. She approached the winged woman slowly, tears streaking down her pale face. “Emma? Look at you, my beautiful girl.” She took hold of Emma’s clawed hands and gave them a light squeeze. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Emma was in shock. “Y-You too.”

“I would be _honored_ if you would fly with me,” said Snow.

Emma bit her lip, struggling to find her voice. “I— I would like that,” she said, “but I, um, don’t know how.”

_“What?”_

“I was never taught.”

“Oh my,” Snow said, offering a faint smile, “well, we’re going to have to change that.”

* * *

Emma stood atop the castle, swallowing fearfully as she stared down at Snow and Regina.

“I don’t know about this, you guys!”

Just like before, she heard the Queen’s voice in her ear. _“If you fall, I will always be there to catch you, Emma. Remember that.”_

Emma closed her eyes, spreading her wings wide, and allowed herself to plummet through the air— and then it happened. She felt herself flying, and for a moment, she thought it was just Regina using magic, but when she opened her eyes, she realized it was just her and the wind. She grinned ecstatically as what she assumed were her draconic instincts took over. She tilted her body, diving left and then right, then down in a rapid spiral before landing roughly on the ground at Regina’s feet. She stared up at the Queen with a wide smile.

“That was _incredible!”_

Regina smiled proudly at her. “Yes, it certainly seemed that way.”

Snow was just as proud. “Well done, Emma. You did so well.”

Emma pushed herself up with a look of eagerness in her eyes. “I’m ready for round two,” she declared.

Regina and Snow shared a laugh as Emma made her way back to the top of the castle for her second flight. Before long, Emma seemed to have the hang of things, despite being an amateur. Still, it was impressive how quickly she was learning to maneuver in the air, given it had only been a few hours.

* * *

Maleficent still couldn’t believe it. All this time, her daughter had been alive beneath the mountain. Her face was wet with tears of both joy and sorrow, though she could no longer cry. It seemed she had simply run out of tears to be shed.

“How I have missed you, Lilith,” she murmured.

“And I you, Mother. I cannot tell you how happy I am to know you survived.”

“Likewise, my child,” said Mal, “Come. Fly with me.”

Lilith smiled faintly. “I would be honored.”

* * *

Three of the dragons, Baelfire, Quinn, and Ruby were sitting on the ledge of the castle, watching amusedly as Emma flew around the mountain for the ninth time.

Ruby laughed. “How long do you think she’s going to keep this up?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she pulled an all-nighter,” said Baelfire, “What about you, Quinn?”

“Let her have her fun, you two. She’s a first-time flyer.”

Down below, Snow and David were speaking with Regina.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, for looking after her. You’re quite forgiving, given the circumstances.”

“Yes, well, she practically turned herself in.”

“Does this mean you’re still going to claim her as your slave?” Snow asked warily.

Regina shook her head. “No. She’s so stubborn that she wouldn’t allow herself to be enslaved.”

David laughed. “She must get that from me.”

“No, darling,” said Snow, “She gets it from _both of us.”_

“You’re probably right,” David said, grinning.

* * *

Hours later, after they’d all partaken in a grand feast, everyone made their way to their rooms to get some rest. Emma, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. She was still too excited about meeting her parents, finally being able to fly, and many other wonderful things. As she lied there, staring out the window at the full moon, she heard the door creak open and turned to see Regina standing there holding a lit candle.

“Emma?” the brunette asked softly.

“Hm?”

“I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

Emma shook her head. “No. I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I. Do you mind if I join you?”

Emma smiled. “Not at all.” She sat up as Regina closed the door and approached her, setting the candle aside. “I’m glad you’re here, Regina. I’ll be forever grateful to you for not having me executed.”

“As I will be forever grateful that you stopped an assassination,” said the Queen, “which leads me to the reason I’m here: I’m letting you go.”

Emma cocked her head in confusion. “Huh?”

“You’re no longer my slave, Emma.”

Emma was silent for a moment, but then she began to laugh heartily. “Oh, Regina,” she said with a grin, “I was never your slave. I refuse to be anyone’s slave. It simply isn’t going to happen— but kudos for trying, Your Majesty.”

Regina sighed. “You really _are_ stubborn.” She smiled anyhow and took hold of Emma’s hands. “Still, I want you to serve on my security team.”

“What? Really?”

Regina nodded. “Really,” she said, “I believe it would suit you well. What do you think, my love?”

“Will I get to fight?”

“Do you _want_ to fight?”

Emma grinned. “If it means protecting you, then yes.”

The Queen chuckled. “Very well. I’ll have my men spar with you on the training grounds.”

“What about you, my Queen?”

“Me?”

“Will you spar with me?”

“I suppose I _could,”_ said Regina, “It’s just unheard of.”

“So is a halfling serving in the Queen’s palace.”

Regina smiled softly. “Then it seems we need to make a few changes to the law books.” She planted a sweet kiss upon Emma’s lips. “I’m returning to my kingdom in the morning. You’re more than welcome to join me, but if you would rather stay here, I understand.”

“I’m not leaving you, Regina. The dragons may be my family, but you’re my mate, and I think that makes you the most important.”

Regina’s smile widened. “You have no idea how much it means to me, hearing you say that.”

Emma hugged the brunette tightly. “I beg to differ,” she said, pausing a moment, “Why don’t we get some sleep? I’m sure we’re going to have a long day ahead of us.”

Regina nodded. “Agreed.” She and Emma lied down together under the warm covers, smiling at each other lovingly. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

Emma kissed her with fervor. “Likewise, my Queen.”


	15. The End

“You don’t want to stay?” Snow seemed hurt. “But we’re your family. We _just_ found each other!”

“I _do_ want to stay,” said Emma, “but Regina is my mate. I must be with her as well.” Her eyes lit up when realization struck, and she took hold of her mother’s hands. “Come with us,” she said.

“W-What?”

“To the Dark Kingdom. Surely you don’t want to spend another _second_ up here. You’ve been stuck here for decades. Come and live at the palace. We shall be its defenders.”

Regina’s lips curled into a smile. “Already thinking like a true strategist, I see,” she said proudly.

Heat rose to Emma’s cheeks. “Yeah, well, I try.” She looked at Snow with hope in her eyes. “What do you say, Mother? Will you join us?”

Snow exchanged a look of uncertainty with David before turning back to her daughter. “I don’t know,” she said, “What if the people fear us?”

“They will just have to learn not to,” said Regina.

Emma nodded in agreement. “She’s right. We can accomplish _great_ things,” she said, _“together.”_

Snow smiled. “Alright. I’ll join you.”

“And me, of course,” said David.

Emma placed her hands on either of their shoulders and smiled. “Great. You’ll love the palace. It’s truly beautiful.” She shot a sly grin at Regina. “Though not _nearly_ as beautiful as the one who rules it.”

The Queen chuckled. “You’re just trying to butter me up.”

Emma feigned offense. “Me? _Never!”_

She and Regina shared a laugh as they held one another in a loving embrace. They stared into each other’s eyes with a deep longing. Snow and David decided it was best to give the two lovebirds some space.

“We’ll tell the others,” said Snow.

“Alright,” Emma said, only partially attentive to her mother’s words.

As her parents went off to find the rest of the dragons, Emma was left pleasantly surprised by a kiss from Regina. She grinned uncontrollably.

“Well hello,” she said, “You’re being pretty affectionate today.”

Regina smiled and nodded. “Yes, there’s a reason for that.”

“Yeah? You going to tell me?”

The Queen leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma’s ear. What she said caused the blonde to faint. Snow saw this and immediately came rushing back over.

“Emma? What happened?” she asked worriedly.

Regina bit her lip. “I, um, gave her some _interesting_ news and she just collapsed.”

Snow looked at her for a moment before smiling, reading between the lines. “Congratulations, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, but please, call me Regina.”

Snow nodded. “As you wish.”

With the wards on the castle now deactivated, Regina was able to transport Emma inside and laid her down gently on the bed. Emma would not regain consciousness for another hour. When she did, she did so with a groan and found her mate watching over her with a relieved smile.

“Welcome back, Emma.”

“W-What happened?”

“You fainted, dear.”

“Oh? Why—”

Emma’s eyes grew wide as the memory of what Regina had said flooded back into her disoriented mind. She shot up and reached out to touch the Queen’s stomach, tears welling in her eyes.

“You’re _pregnant,”_ she rasped, “How long have you known?”

“Not long. I was in denial at first, because I have never been able to bear children, but after hearing about the effects of the Dragon’s Flame, I believe its power healed my body when we made love.” A wide smile made its way onto the Queen’s radiant face. “Thank you, Emma, and congratulations. You’re going to be the mother of our kingdom’s future ruler.”

Emma blinked quickly. “Did— Did you say _our?”_

Regina nodded. “Yes. It is unheard of for a royal to have a child out of wedlock.” She took hold of Emma’s hand and held it gently against her stomach. “Marry me?” she asked.

“O-Of course! I just— I thought only royals could marry other royals.”

“Don’t forget, Emma, that I am Queen. My word is law, and if I wish to take you as my bride, then it _must_ happen.”

Emma grinned and rose to kiss Regina with fervor. “Have you told anyone else?”

“Just your mother— though I didn’t say it directly.”

Emma pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. “This is amazing, Regina! Just wait ‘til we have a little dragon scampering around! Or whatever it is little dragons do! I wonder what it’s going to look like when you give birth.”

Regina was confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, will it come out like a human baby, or will you have an egg?”

“Emma, why would _I_ birth an egg?” Regina deadpanned, “I’m not a dragon.”

Emma scratched her head and laughed awkwardly. “Oh yeah.”

Regina just shook her head in amusement and planted a sweet kiss to Emma’s blushing cheek. “I love you, my dragon.”

Emma’s eyes lit up. “And I you, my Queen.”

* * *

Regina and Emma returned to the Dark Kingdom along with the coachman and all the dragons, save for Maleficent and Lilith, who opted to stay together in the mountains. Regina publicly announced her plans to marry Emma, and all who spoke out against their union were forbidden from ever setting foot in the palace again. Each morning and every night, Emma would fly alongside the rest of the dragons over the trees and around the castle. She enjoyed seeing the looks of wonder on the faces of the children below. On occasion, she would even see some of the adults smiling, though most were still wary. She prayed that would soon change.

When the time came for Emma and Regina to be married, they did not do things the traditional way. They held the wedding outdoors, with both humans and dragons in attendance. Emma stood at the altar with tears of joy in her eyes, awaiting her beloved’s grand entrance. She wore a black tunic with tight leather pants and boots. Her wings were clasped around her shoulders like a cloak. She couldn’t have stopped smiling even if she wanted to. Her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw Regina walking down the aisle, guided by Maleficent.

The brunette was wearing a flowing, white dress, a stark contrast to her otherwise-dark wardrobe. Either way, she was breathtakingly beautiful. It almost felt like a dream, seeing Regina approach her with a loving smile. Her beloved Queen, the woman Emma fell in love with the moment she laid eyes on her. She never would have imagined she would have gained so much in a week’s time. She, a halfling— once shunned by humanity— was now going to rule over them alongside her mate. Her one, true love.

And to top it all off, they were bringing a child into this world. This world, which was now free of the Dark One. She couldn’t help but wonder what had become of him, or if he was even still alive.

* * *

The Dark One pulled his shiny blade out of the man’s gut, watching with disgust as the man collapsed at his feet.

“I told you,” he hissed, _“no one_ steals from me and gets away with it.”

He eyed the blood on the knife with a cold expression. It was a decent weapon, he supposed, but it was not _his_ dagger. He looked up at the dark sky with hatred burning in his dark eyes.

“I’m coming for you, halfling,” he said darkly, “No matter how long it takes, I will find a way back, and I will destroy you and everything you hold dear.”


End file.
